stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Sqaishey Quack
Bethany Bates, more commonly known as Sqaishey Quack, Sqaishey Duck or simply Sqaishey, is a British Youtuber and Video Game Commentator. She usually uploads Minecraft videos, but also other popular games such as Club Penguin and Roblox. She has two personal channels (namesake Sqaishey Quack and Sqaishey Extra) which has a combined total of 1 million subscribers and 330 million views. She is a Helper in Stampy's Lovely World, and has also appeared in Sky Den, Cave Den and Ocean Den, as well as being credited for helping Stampy in his recent Stampy Shorts. Stampy in turn is also a helper in Sqaishey's own flagship series, Feather Adventures, and is her partner in Super Happy Fun Time and Twins. Personal Life Sqaishey was born as Bethany Jayne Bates on November 18, 1996 in the West Midlands (around Wolverhampton, Dudley), England. She is married to fellow gamer and YouTuber, Joseph Garrett. Appearance Due to the limited skins on offer in the Xbox edition of Minecraft, Sqaishey's skin consists of a chicken in a tuxedo. She wears gold armour to make herself more like her PC skin. Sqaishey's PC skin more closely resembles her artwork and is more commonly matched to her. Real Life In real life, Sqaishey has short brown hair with a golden streak running through it. The colour of her eyes is hard to tell, as at times they can appear to be either blue, green or brown, although they seem green in most pictures, especially close-up. Association with Stampy Gaming Stampy was Sqaishey's 11th subscriber back when she started Youtube. She admired his videos and created a map for him to play through. Stampy thought she was an amazing commentator and they started to become friends. They soon started making videos together in the Sky Den series before appearing as a helper in Stampy's Lovely World. She later reappeared in the Lovely World through its spin-off series, Stampy's Funland. Later on, she became Stampy's companion in a series of videos and vlogs, including Cave Den and Ocean Den. She also has been involved in Stampy Short videos, in which she was credited for in-game acting and extra help. On Sqaishey's channel, Stampy and Sqaishey had a series together called Super Happy Fun Time, which takes place on her realm. This was later followed by Twins. Stampy also appears in Sqaishey's main series, Feather Adventures, as a helper. Stampy's Lovely World She was the second helper after Crimson Azoth to speak in a Lovely World video, and can be found in this video. Stampy added her to his Love Garden in Beat The Heat. Although her Minecraft character has not appeared after the three current helpers were introduced, she now appears as an assistant to Stampy behind-the-scenes, as seen in a deleted but repuloaded (by another user) video, where she controlled Polly Reindeer.https://youtu.be/non99m7E1D4 Real Life In real life, Sqaishey is on a relationship with Stampy, and on 29th July 2018, they announced that they are finally engaged. They own a house together. She and Stampy own two pets a cat named Ori and a dog named Alyx. They used to own a fish named Kitten and a hamster named Sparky, whom both died. Channel Sqaishey has a Youtube channel of her own, with a rapidly growing subscriber count of over 900,000. She openly takes inspiration from Stampy and often asks him for advice. In her most popular series, entitled 'Feather Adventures', she has a shoutout area named the "Feather Friends Pond" which houses many signs with people's names in them. At the beginning of every new episode, she adds someone new to the pond to say thank you to them in a different way. This is incredibly similar to the Love Garden in the Lovely World series. Notable series of hers include: * Feather Adventures * Server Surfing * Twins * Ponds * Club Penguin Island * Slime Rancher * Kirby & the Rainbow Paintbrush (finished) * Cloud Nest (finished) * Super Happy Fun Time (finished) * Club Penguin (finished) * Terraria (finished) * Cake Quest (completed) * Quacktopia (finished) * Stampy's Sky Island Challenge (completed) Other projects Outside of her Sqaishey persona, Bates is the lead vocalist of Karma Kiss, a Rock N' Roll band formed in May 2017. The band has performed two gigs both in Southampton and has released their first single, "Lightning Never Strikes Twice", on 23rd May 2019. Appearances She currently normally appears with Stampy in Ocean Den, but since the episode Wiggly Worm, she now appears in most episodes of Stampy's Lovely World as a helper. However, her character has been seen rarely on newer videos as the new set of Minecraft Helpers were introduced, but she is still currently active in the series as Stampy's assistant behind-the-scenes. She also appears in the majority of the vlogs on the MagicAnimalClub channel. Trivia *Sqaishey's real name is Bethany Bates. *Sqaishey was born on November 18, 1996, and is currently 23 years old. **Sqaishey and iconic Disney character Mickey Mouse share the same birthday.http://disney.wikia.com/Mickey_Mouse *She pulled a prank on Stampy by doing the 'Ice Bucket Challenge' after he was nominated. *Sqaishey and Stampy have been confirmed to be dating,which was first announced by Sqaishey herself. **Additionally, Stampy told the story when he met Sqaishey in episode 72 of a podcast by Rhett and Link named Ear Biscuits.https://soundcloud.com/earbiscuits/ep-72-stampy-cat-ear-biscuits **She was even brought in by Rhett and Link in the podcast near the end of the conversation. *The two went to Disneyland in Anaheim together when Stampy was in LA as seen in the MagicAnimalClub vlogs. *She is a part of the teaching staff in Stampy's Cool School, teaching swimming lessons. *Sqaishey is a talented musician who has written and performed a number of songs, including Quack if you Wanna and Dream. **Dream was made for her 500,000 subscriber special and revolves around her 'dream' to fly. **Jungle was made for her 700,000 subscriber special and revolves around that the outside world can be scary but people can always get through it by being brave. **Imagination was made for her 900,000 subscriber special and revolves around to use your imagination to make something boring great. **She is able to play the guitar and has done a number of covers on her "Smule" account. * She has a server named Sqaishey.club. * The name Sqaishey came from her deceased hamster, Sparky. Sqaishey called Sparky 'her little Sqaish'. * She has collaborated with fellow YouTuber: "Thinknoodles" many times in Club Penguin and he comments often on Stampy's videos, indicating he is a viewer. He has even been featured in a Stampy Short, Don't Press The Button as a guest voice actor. * In the episode Fire and Water, Sqaishey makes a cameo at the very end, where she is building a duck pond. * In the unedited version of Push Pit, it is revealed she plays Polly, but after Polly was introduced, but before Fizzy (who replaced her) it is still unknown who played Polly. Channels Sqaishey Quack Sqaishey Extra References Channel Category:Helpers Category:Stampy's Friends Category:Females Category:Minecraft youtubers Category:Youtuber